User talk:SJWalker
This is my talk page. If you need help, support or want a general chat then drop me a line. Please mark your text with a new section, sign it and I will try to respond on your talk page ASAP. Messages from vandals or blocked users will be struck through and ignored. I'm not prudish, so swearing is permitted. RE: Just because it could result in a permanent ban, I figured I'd give him a final warning. Leo68 (talk) 18:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RfP You did the right thing Sam, we wouldn't neet protection if it wasn't that user, but if there's him, there should be more people to put more spam on the RfP page, luckily, Tevano may apply soon or later. (talk/ /blog) 02:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Hey. Thanks for the message. Whilst I appreciate the thought, I'd rather not become a patroller. I'm more than happy doing my own thing and not having any extra responsibilities. So, no, I'm not interested, sorry, but I am thankful that my name was put forward to be one. ToJ (talk) 17:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Question Just wondering, since ToJ is not interested, is there still a communtiy noticeboard vote going on (if all the remaining users are interested) or is it just applying for the position on the RfP page for whoever's interested? 17:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose I could give it a go. 17:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Thanks for that, that's one less job for me to do. Leo68 (talk) 00:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) No problem, it's good to hear what others think of the users. Leo68 (talk) 00:52, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks, I will enjoy Myth(Talk/ ) 19:35, April 23, 2015 (UTC) User That's odd. The category was not showing up for me, nor was the template. I'll check the page history in a minute. smurfy (coms) 22:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Does the SJW in your username imply that you're a Social Justice Warrior? Nervous Ron: Mission Failure Clarification Destroyed is rather different than stuck; if it is unable to be flipped over by the player and they don't do so in a matter of time, mission failure occurs. If this Wiki merges the two conditions, then fine. I just need clarification. Ministratorism (talk) 00:15, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I have to agree here. It's possible to "beach" the ATV on a rock/wall and be unable to move with virtually no damage. It is different to destroying the vehicle, and results in failure. However, this is also the case for most vehicle missions, it's just less commonly encountered in most of the other ones. smurfy (coms) 00:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I see your point there Sean, but I looked at it another way: If, for example, you crashed your car into a pond or whatever, it may not suffer any visual damage, but would be "destroyed" from the inside if it becomes submerged. I know that driving it into a pond is different to crashing it into a wall are two very different scenarios but that was how I looked at it. SJWalker (talk) 00:26, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : I simply got the ATV stuck on its side next to a tree and it failed it after 5 or so seconds. It isn't really destroyed, it is just stuck. Ministratorism (talk) 00:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: No Sam, it really is different. I have had it happen to me in another mission when I was in a RWD car and got stuck so both rear wheels were off the ground. No way to get them back on ground to give traction, no damage occurring to the vehicle, mission failure reason given was "the vehicle got stuck". I'm not sure I can replicate on demand. ::: You are thinking along the lines of when you get a vehicle wedged between a rock and a hard place, but still have traction, it will not give auto "stuck" failure as you can still techniclly "move" and eventually you will do enough damage to destroy it by pushing forwards or backwards into the immovable object. smurfy (coms) 00:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) In that case, if it's listed as a condition of mission failure, it should be listed. SJWalker (talk) 00:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Suffolk Station Well those last 2 edits were productive... Anyway, the reason i changed it. If somebody were to come here and read that, they may want to information quicker, i took me a good 15 seconds to find which game it was in...only because i'm used to wikia, i thought to look at the categories, a lesser knowledgeable user may not, it may seem petty but i feel as though i could do with being there. I'm just being pedantic, as on the wiki i edit on the most (CoD), we seem to cover things in much more thorough manor, and as a wiki, you'd want fast information, so i don't see why it shouldn't be noted. If you get where i'm going with this... 15:21, April 27, 2015 (UTC) UFO Picture Hey Sam, the image the new user uploaded was not only poorly named, but it also replaced another image with the same name in another article (the UFO pic). I reverted it, this is why the image that appears in the recent activity is the previous one now (check the file history). It's not vandalism by Ramiroplan451. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 22:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Forget that, I didn't see his other edit in the GTA Protagonist page :P DocVinewood (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ramiroplan451 He appears 'to not understand english, if he does one more nonsense edit, block him. (And sorry for the big text...) (talk/ /blog) 22:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup Some cleanup here, please. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII]] Talk 22:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Hey, Wild's been marking pages for deletion. Could you delete the following pages: *BeeJay X *Schwartzen *Truffade Classic coupe *Unnamed Classic Truck *Schyster coupe *Luxury Crossover SUV *Maibatsu sports coupe *British Sports SUV *Bravado Pickup Truck *Unknown light airplane *Cooper-Style Hatchback *Huntley Sport II *Felon GP *XF *Karin Cruiser *Brute Tour Bus *Police Van in GTA V *Unnamed Grand Tourer *Heavy Cargo Helicopter *Trailer: Tanker *Trailer: Car Carrier *Trailer: Boat *Trailer: Generator *Trailer: Leisure *Sports Coupe *Vapid Double Cab Truck *Cognoscenti Coupe *Unnamed Classic Car *Swedish Hypercar *Grand Tourer *Karin pickup truck *Karin Sedan *Vapid muscle car *Declasse SUV *Dewbauchee Classic *Maibatsu Sports Coupe *Unnamed Supercar *Dewbauchee GT *Huntley Compact *Premium Convertible *Premium Executive Sedan *MR Roadster *Veyron-inspired Hypercar *'MORE:' *Cargobob (GTA V) *HVY Cutter *Vapid Stanier *Perennial(GTA IV) *Cheeta *this image (was marked for deletion for a while) There's a lot, I know....Thanks :D (talk) | ( ) 13:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I've also added an image to the list. Found it was marked for deletion when updating categories. 15:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ok sorry won't happen again favourite adminTevanoRCMP (talk) 16:36, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Character infoboxes and the "deceased" symbol So characters that are dead should be listed as "deceased" in the infoboxes. However, many deceased characters are not listed as "deceased" in many infoboxes. MC (MyComputer) 08:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So I have to undo this user's edit to this page, isn't it? MC (MyComputer) 10:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Also, what about characters whose status are determined by the player's choice (for example Roman Bellic)? MC (MyComputer) 11:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Let's wait until Smurf is online first, then we'll discuss this further. MC (MyComputer) 11:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know how to set up the discussion at the Community Noticeboard. Can you help me? MC (MyComputer) 12:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you can set up the discussion at the Community Noticeboard? I'm afraid that I don't have time now. Sorry and I thank you in advance. MC (MyComputer) 13:08, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for setting up the vote at the Community Noticeboard. I was asleep during the first few hours of the vote, and was surprised by the overwhelming response. I will be online later. So thank you again. :) MC (MyComputer) 22:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Move Accidentally uploaded a file with the wrong name. Could you move this to "Cerbeza Barracho GTA V.png"? Thx. 16:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Crap. You can delete the page then, I'll add the image to the other page (shit I was sure it was a 'B'). 16:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Latest appearance "Rule" Not always. It can depend on their role, and their most prominent appearance is often retained. Rosie has had his "Secondary antagonist" appearance as the main image since at least 2010. Rocco Pelosi is anothe example I can think of from the top of my head - his antagonist appearance over-rides his cameo in GTAV. I haven't reverted Rosie again since it could be debated that as a mission giver in GTA: SA, it is enough of an appearance to over-ride his more prominent appearance in VC. Some more examples: *United Liberty Paper contact = GTA IV image retained as that was a more prominent appearance. *Karen Daniels = GTA Online more prominent that her role in GTA IV *Patrick McReary = GTAIV prominence over-rides GTA V cameo. *Johnny Klebitz = TLAD retained despite appearance in GTA V. Not so much of a rule is it? smurfy (coms) 00:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with him, in the case of characters, we should keep the most prominent game picture. AndreEagle17 00:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Point taken. Maybe I shouldn't have labelled it a "rule" but Rosenberg is a fairly prominent character towards the end of the game. Kent Paul's infobox includes his SA appearance too. SJWalker (talk) 11:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I didn't re-revert, it's arguable his SA appearance is prominent enough to warrant the change. smurfy (coms) 11:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Insurgent MODS!! How dare you accuse me of that! I was simply having fun in single player with my insurgent and when I spawned in it fell out of the sky which yes is modding BUT I do not understand what you mean by that the experiences I had with the insurgent WERE NOT MODS! So please do not accuse me of relating to mods my experiences are not mods just the insurgent itself the hatch blowing off was a mistake it only happend when I fell out of the sky so I tested it and I refrain sorry for the inconvience, please for your sake and mine, do NOT accuse me of stuff like that again, thank you. P.S The stuff I posted were from personal experiences so there not modded. Example: When I posted about the unamred version being more deformable I wasn't using mods. Here it is: Me and my friend were "vehicle jousting" aka meaning he was in an UNARMED insurgent and I was in a Police Riot. After we were doen he chased me down in it and it was highly deformed from ramming the Riot so many times. SEE! Like I said it is more deformable if it hits large objects (like the riot) again sorry for the incovience and have a good day! :D Mrs. Phillips triva Can you add that part into the mission page as i dont know where it would go in the page.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:07, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Incarcerated Characters Not really, the objective of the category was to add characters who are still in prison, I was going to add Merle Abrahams too but he died. I think it's better to only add characters who are alive, but in prison, to match their infobox status. AndreEagle17 15:30, May 7, 2015 (UTC) : BTW, Andyxdr created a good category, but the name is a bit incorrect, it should be deleted and replaced with another one with a better name, the category name is Category:Characters whose fates are Unknown, it should be replaced with "Category:Unknown fate Characters" AndreEagle17 15:43, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Agreed with that. AndreEagle17 15:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) DonVecta He didn't remove the content by himself, it was accidentally done, as he edits using mobile. AndreEagle17 15:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Like, every time. AndreEagle17 15:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Huh? Come on, guys, you can't be that serious! You think I'd suddenly out of the blue vandalize this wiki? I practically live here and try to contribute as much as I can (really, see my history of contributions here, you can't deny me that!). What I'm sure it happened is that when I submitted the Jimmy P edition (added an important fact about Pegorino that wasn't mentioned in the wiki at all), my proxy suddenly went poof (happens a lot), and instead of saving my content. :Anyways, rest assured I'd be the last person I'd vandalize this wiki, once again, see the history of contributions, that speaks louder than words.DonVecta (talk) 16:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: "vandalism" Yeah, actually, I edit either by mobile or by my laptop, the issue here is that I use also a VPN (I live in China, sometimes have problems with government blocked pages and whatnot) and sometimes it starts to act up and when I click in an edit and the connection gets broken, stuff like that happens. Anyways, yeah, no big deal, moving on. :) DonVecta (talk) 17:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey Sam, I was talking to Jamal some minutes ago and we agreed that you need a cool signature, so I have something for you; Sam Talk Ta-daaaa! What do you think? AndreEagle17 03:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Well, nothing has gone blank here xD AndreEagle17 14:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, there's your picture on the upper right, you go on the picture and it will show "my talk", "my preferences", "help" and "log out", click on "my preferences" then copy paste your signature from here or your signature page to the "custom signature" section on preferences. AndreEagle17 15:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yessssss exactly! Now that's fine :D AndreEagle17 15:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) EPL I would say Leicester are safe but they're three points from the drop. Form says they secure next season's position next weekend. QPR and Burnley are well and truly done for and nobody will overthrow Chelsea, questions is how will things end up? My prediction; #Chelsea #Arsenal #Man City #Man Utd #Liverpool #Spurs #Southampton : 18. Hull : 19. QPR : 20. Burnley What do you think? Leo68 (talk) 17:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Arsenal helped you guys with the Hull thrashing on Monday. I'm confident they also hold the FA Cup this year, but not so much with the Community Shield. City is a lot easier than Chelsea. I agreed (for once) with Arsehole Whiner that the World Cup cost Arsenal their poor start, which gave Chelsea their 11 point lead. I think a new centre-back will get us what we need. Get rid of Mertesacker but the only half decent defender Arsenal can get is Varane. I think Leicester's form will get them a EPL position next season, but they'll really have to pick it up if they want to expand their stay. Leo68 (talk) 02:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) QPR are down, but who do you think will go with them, Hull and Sunderland are the most likely to go down; Hull play Man Utd and Tottenham (Spurs form has dropped which could rescue Hull). Sunderland play Leicester and Chelsea, but also have a game in hand with Arsenal. Arsenal will be determined to get three points to jump into second, because Man City have sure as shit closed Arsenal's chances of closing the goal difference gap. Chelsea will breeze past them, and Leicester's form suggests they can win it (despite that they'll be playing away). Sunderland survived last year but I don't think lightning will strike twice. New and final prediction. #Chelsea (W) #Arsenal #Man City #Man Utd #Liverpool #Southamtpon #Spurs #Swansea #- #- #- #- #West Brom #Leicester #Aston Villa #Newcastle #Hull #Sunderland #Burnley #QPR I won't make predictions from 9-12 but Stoke, West Ham, Everton and Palace will finish somewhere around there. Leo68 (talk) 20:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Leicester City I remember a month ago when I said to you it'll be good to see Leicester back in the Championship and you said that miracles do happen. Well, look who just happened to be right. That was a fine fight back by Leicester to maintain their Premier League place and they deserve it too. It'll be good for me to see Burnley back in the Championship because they are a team that Leeds seem to have fun beating. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Sam! You've just turn 19, congratulations! Have a nice and beautiful day and year for you to enjoy! Again, I wish you a "Happy 19th Birthday!" MC (MyComputer) 00:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday SJW. Even if here is still May 11th and nearly 2 hours prior to 12:00 AM, I saw the recent comment... and I was like: Sure. Let's gonna leave a comment. Why not. ''xD Anyway. Have a nice day and keep doing a good work here and your future projects. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 01:04, May 12, 2015 (UTC) It's may 11, 22;20 in Brazil but... AndreEagle17 01:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sam. Leo68 (talk) 01:22, May 12, 2015 (UTC) You know, Sam, you have a good 19th, Happy Birthday! Mortsnarg (talk) 02:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sam, have a great day :) DocVinewood (talk) 12:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Bahama Mamas Hello, SJWalker This is a small notice to apologize for the previous edit to the Bahama Mamas. The content didn't appear to match what we were instructed to modify. We can often make such small errors but will be working with the GTAWikia staff to ensure all content is in tandem with both the independent policies of GTAWikia and the standard Wikia policy. We will often make small adjustments to specific articles in tandem with an upcoming title update and/or downloadable content pack. This will only be done under specific authorization internally and in a vague fashion. Combining both our press policy with Wikia can sometimes clash, but we will work to resolve those clashes in context when they arise. Kind Regards, Ryan Jackson (TIER 2 Press Management) Rockstar North Picture names See my talk page about the picture names. Also, you have a list of times you're not here on your user page, but what time-zone are they for? The internet is an international community after all. GMRE (talk) 21:11, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Music I should. That's definitely not right. AndreEagle17 23:40, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : It is even weird when we try copying the same code from other page and it still doesn't play. AndreEagle17 23:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :: I think I got it, the YouTube code is "https" as apposing to "http", while "http" is free for any other website. "https" means "hyper text transfer protocol safe", which probably disallow videos to be added here as music. AndreEagle17 23:50, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: If you do this in any way, just tell me, I should talk to Rain about that. AndreEagle17 23:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, good night. AndreEagle17 00:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Template I had created a new template. This is for police stations, hospitals, and fire stations. The problem is, I don't know how to name the template. I had only think of this current name and "Emergency Stations", and both sounds a bit weird. Can you help me think of a new name for the template, and also maybe add more details to the template if you want. It is currently on trial in this page. Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 12:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :It would be great to add in more services. In my opinion, the template is lacking details. It only contains "Type" and "Location" of the article, and I'm still thinking on what to add. Anyway, thanks for recommending me the name of the template, the name looks very good. MC (MyComputer) 10:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) League Finale Arsenal won 4-1, Leicester won 5-1, but Liverpool vs Stoke?! Leo68 (talk) 01:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) That goal from N'Zonzi, his reaction says not even he expected to score. Theo Walcott's first was done in style, and he's showing his old form again, which makes me happy, and Jack Wilshire of course. Leicester wrapped it up well, but you'll have to be concerned, I'd see Norwich and Bournemouth going down next year. Leicester may slip into 18th, or Southampton, Reading did what they did in 06/07 and went down the next year. I wish them luck. Leo68 (talk) 02:25, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Why the Forelli Brothers page was deleted Hi SJWalker, I was recently making a page about the Forelli Brothers, the characters who are both seen and mentioned in the game. I found that they didn't have a wiki page on the GTA wiki, so i added a page and when i finished editing i saw that it was deleted. I know can't remake to add my edits to it. I can't see the reason why it was deleted. It says something about a duplicated page, but I am sure there is only one version of it. Could you please reply ASAP. Thanks. Thatguywiththeapple (talk) 19:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Windsor It is the blueprint of the Windsor, but I'm not sure we need to be putting them on the pages, as discussed on the Stirling GT page (that model is now the generic Sports Classic blueprint on the Social Club). smurfy (coms) 23:35, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Chef 1) If the talk page of a character isn't meant for questions concerning the character, what 'IS' the point of 'ANY' talk page?!? 2) No, his article does 'NOT' answer my question. My question concerns any noticeable impact on the Big Score in relation to potential experience earned during the Paleto Score. The article says that a) he does a decent job on the Paleto Score and b) he does a decent job on either approach to the Big Score. This 'implies 'that experience 'may' make little-to-no difference, but there's pointedly not even a mention of earned experience in the entire article. For all we know, whoever wrote that section of the article only ever chose Chef for the Big Score after also choosing him for the Paleto Score, right? - maybe there's actually a decent chance of Chef dying during the obvious approach to the Big Score given his somewhat low 'max health'? - how else are we to know if I can't even ask the question?!? Dsurian 16:50, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : Huh - what an odd regulation. Normally, if I had a question or concern about the wikia or a general topic, sure - I'd go to the forums or a high-ranking user such as yourself ...but with a specific topic with a pointedly related article, the first place I'd usual check (and post in) is that articles talk page ...the last place I'd probably look is the (relatively unorganized) forums. But w/e - I'll try to toe the line... Has the community here ever considered adopting a method of syncing forum posts with related articles? (Ex; Elder Scrolls Wikia, at the bottom of most high-traffic pages) : And thanks for the Chef info...good to know. Dsurian 03:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Help Hey, SJW. How are you? I need help about this template, which I created this one for animals, but still got a lot of issues. The thing is that, due to my inexperience about templates, I just copied it from the one used for characters. While I changed certain fields, when testing out, it doesn't work properly and image isn't resized correctly. I tested it in the Hawk and still look bad. Can you please check it? Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:12, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: No problem. 19:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : "Permanent holiday" -> I love that joke xD AndreEagle17 20:27, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Locked page Ah, thanks for the input Sam. I never fully read the posts about the incident, so I wouldn't have know what the lock was for and who it applied for. Thanks again :) 17:09, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Tracey-22 Can we have Tracey's age mentioned somewhere in her page please, I mean Jimmy's is so Tracey should have her age on her page too? Myelle (talk) 17:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Everyone Hey Sam! Everyone disliked me ? I just asking, because Doc Vinewood is not anwsered my message. Marec2 (talk) 16:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Swift Deluxe Ah, sorry for messing up the Swift Deluxe page. I thought that would make it more clear. Apologies. Branthecan 21:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Getaway (GTA Advance mission) Hey Sam. Do you know about that car ? The Getaway mission in GTA Advance, that's Vinnie's car, what's the car's name ? Please can you tell me ? Marec2 (talk) 11:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Tank (GTA V vehicle) Hey there Sam. Do you know about the Tank (GTA V vehicle) ? That vehicle possibly is made by the HVY, but the Rockstar Games is forgot to add the name to the Tank. Im calling the heavy vehicle HVY Tank. That's my favorite vehicle in GTA 5. I hope you know about the HVY and the Tank vehicle. Marec2 (talk) 16:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Tyglew?limit=500&target=Tyglew This guy is adding a useless category to over 120 pages and is still continuing it. block him before he destroys the whole wiki.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:36, June 19, 2015 (UTC) History I was just archiving and found the one you sent me after the Arsenal 4-1 Liverpool game where you expected Leicester to go down. Bit of a surprise at the end lol. Leo68 (talk) 18:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Alex Ferguson called it "squeaky bum time" when it is time to get your shit together, which they did. I'm interested in summer signings now, Cech seems headed to Arsenal, but Casillas is also a target, and I know who I'd want in goal. Leo68 (talk) 18:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. He let in Fletcher's far too easily against Sunderland, and was in goal against Bradford. I'd say Casillas, he has a few years left. Leo68 (talk) 19:04, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Steve Marriott That album was a record company cash-in released 5 years after Marriott died. Do an image search, the album isn't specifically credited to him, it only says "Steve Mariott's Scrubbers", effectively being self-titled. As far as I can tell, the musicians used were those from the scrubbers sessions. The GTA Credits are correct. smurfy (coms) 22:03, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat It's alright, I was leaving the chat anyway. AndreEagle17 19:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Floyd Apartment Hi , I just want to say that when i complete by the book without pull Mr.K Tooth, i didnt see any single of tooth in Floyd condo, glitch or bug maybe ? --J_GTA-- Chris Woods Hey. I was just wondering, how good is Chris Woods at Championship level? Leeds are supposed to be signing him tomorrow for £3 million. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently our new manager is going for a 4-3-3 approach in terms of formation, so Chris would be a target man for the wingers we are hoping to get. Also, we were in a little dual with Wolverhampton Wanderers for him and they bid £1 million, so apparently we bid £2.5 million and then some other stuff makes it add up to £3 million. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:29, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, this exact minute while I am talking to you, Leicester have sacked Nigel Pearson. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::That's quite surprising considering he pulled off one of the greatest escapes in Premier League history when everyone thought you were going down. We were talking around January/February and I said that I believe you're going down and you said a miracle may happen and that it did. I still remember Gary Lineker's face on Match of the Day when you pulled that off. Anyway, I guess the club don't want to have to go through another great escape and want to get a new manager who should get them around mid table at least. Good luck to yah! Also, I just wanted to add that your goalkeeper was at Leeds when we (unfortunately) had to suffer in League 1 and he played in the game where we beat Manchester United 1-0 in the FA Cup. He made some terrific saves. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, good luck to you. Also, Leeds announced this morning that they have signed Chris Wood from Leicester. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:22, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Marec2 You don't need to, I doubt anyone will miss him in the chat. It's all good, I had to tell him that he was annoying everyone and everyone said it's true. He couldn't accept this fact so he insulted me. AndreEagle17 22:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : Especially because of how many times he killed the chat. Because of him and two other weirdos, we had to move to a deserted wiki so we wouldn't stop talking to each other. AndreEagle17 22:30, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Robbery missions Stop making fake edits in Farewell, My Love... U HAVE TO COMPLETE MADE IN HEAVEN TO DO IT I write the truth, u delete it. Worst admin ever Re: Truffade https://youtu.be/vNFwv6MlFCc?t=13m45s :). TheAnonim13 (talk) 21:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Delete page Hey Sam, could you delete this page please? AndreEagle17 23:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thank you Sam! MC (MyComputer) 00:42, July 12, 2015 (UTC) User Hey Sam, according to Hunter, this user was changing other users' comments and insulting them, to be exact, he was uncivil to Rain and received a warning already, so could you block him? AndreEagle17 13:50, July 20, 2015 (UTC) : Nevermind, you beat me to it. AndreEagle17 13:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Election Ok, I'll close his now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:47, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks Sam, i'll take care of it :) AndreEagle17 20:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Now you're officially a GTA V player! AndreEagle17 23:32, July 25, 2015 (UTC) http://images.rapgenius.com/c29af699263437e9c128389aa18d27d7.800x600x1.jpg Welcome to Los Santos Woohoo!. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:32, July 25, 2015 (UTC) GTA V https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GwjfUFyY6M. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:11, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks guys. I may be two years late to the party, but hey, better late than never. :) Sam Talk 00:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Westside JDM Hey, Sam. Unfortunately, this user has violated the image policy three times already in the same month. This third offense was this image . --'Tony42898' ('Talker' - 'Blogger' - ' )-- 00:46, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : To be fair, he looks like he has '''tried to comply, just got it wrong. The bigger issue with that image is that it is new mod content which is now prohibited. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:50, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm afraid nothing can be done, his image had mods. You block him, i'm not doing it... AndreEagle17 01:16, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I wouldn't agree with his block either. Like Sean said, he tried but got it wrong. We all have, including me xD. I'd give him another chance, or probably go over the policy with him. Also, like Sean said, he's probably unaware of the new prohibited mod content here. ( ) 03:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::: I gotta admit: after looking back at the naming, he did try. Like Jamal said, we'll try to have him familiarize the policy with him. It's that anyone caught with multiple image naming violations (around three or four) usually endure a block. :::: --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Interwiki mistake Hey Sam! Just noticedthis revision, Where you reverted a "UK" Interwiki, note that this actually isn't a UK interwiki, it is the Ukrainian version of GTA Wiki. He just re-added it, just thought I'd let you know. • • 15:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Tint Table There's a table for weapon tints (see Carbine Rifle). Most of the other pages lack it, do you know if anyone is doing it as a project (usually Sean or Monk work on tables like that one)? Leo68 (talk) 00:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll do some work on it for now. Leo68 (talk) 00:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hang Ten Edit War Thank you for interceding in the edit war on the Hang Ten page (and maybe also the Debra page?). Since it seems that I was warned by administrators for trying to prevent sabotage of these pages by those same administrators, I wonder if/how I can remove the violation warning that's on my Talk page at http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:IanBrettCooper - can I just edit it out? Also, will this warning have any repercussions down the line. In my view, all I did was try to fix these pages (I did -one time only - revert an attempt at sabotage before trying to get help from other admins and on the forum), and I'd prefer not to have this reflect on me poorly in the future. Thanks - Ian. IanBrettCooper (talk) 23:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Our Mutual Friend So, Chris Wood has finally found his form as he has scored 2 goals in 2 games. Good goal with his left foot against brentford and a nice way to finish off a team goal today against Sheffield Wednesday. Also, I don't think it's happening anymore but there were talks to buy/loan Liam Moore the CB from you as well. We already have your former defender Sol Bamba. Anyway, I'm watching Match of the Day now and I don't know what the Leicester score was yet so I'm hoping that it was a good one. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Gokhan Inler I would've spoken to you when it happened but I was busy; good signing for Leicester. While I'm still here, waiting for Benzema to go to Arsenal. Apparently; 48 million deal agreed and Tuesday announcement. I think Inler will be detrimental if they stay in the league. Leo68 (talk) 23:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Definetly over the odds. Good to see Bournemouth win as well. Leo68 (talk) 23:23, August 22, 2015 (UTC) What I'd like to see is a Southampton situtation. League One to Europa League in 5 years. Or it could be the Man Utd situation; their number one man and captain is failing, van Gaal won't play a Player of the Year nominee and risking losing him for free, and now that they've lost Pedro, and now they're saying "We don't need a new striker." Rooney's best seasons always worked when he played alongside a quality striker. Dimitar Berbatov, Javier Hernandez, Robin van Persie. That worked when Alex Ferguson was in charge. Leo68 (talk) 23:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) End of the season; Arsenal win (if Benzema signs). Van Gaal and Mourinho win nothing and get fired, Liverpool win the League or FA Cup, the other winners would be either Spurs or Palace, Sunderland, Watford and Norwich get relegated. Leo68 (talk) 23:33, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Villa might make another domestic final to try and win a title, and they may risk their league positon. Odds are Sunderland or Villa will go under. You can only do the great escapes so many times before you can't anymore. Leo68 (talk) 23:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Request. Can you delete my Signature page and my blog comment? Cheers. Sesn (talk) 17:27, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Chris Wood Chrissy boy scored his third goal in three games for us to help us beat Derby County 2-1. What a goal it was, curler from outside of the box that went post and in, amazing. What a signing he was. We're now 5 games in and still unbeaten (1 win and 4 draws). I also read that we are favourites to sign Liam Moore the CB from you on a loan deal with option to buy. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:23, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Surge Hey Sam, I forgot to ask you, but did you manage to drive the Surge? If yes, doesn't it handle better than the Shitettante? :) AndreEagle17 16:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk pages Thank you for the information. I have one question for you: if someone was to send a message containing foul language, can I censor the message instead of striking through it (eg.: "Shit" becomes "S***" or "S**t")? I do not wish to look at profanities any longer than I have to, and striking through words does not hide them. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I am glad to know that I can censor profanities in my Talk page. I will update my Talk page greeting to conform to what I am able to do. Thank you very much for your assistance. By the way, I know that it is rather late (nearly four months late, in fact), but I wish you a Happy 19th Birthday! TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) You are most welcome. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:36, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Correction to Infobox on your profile page Hello, I noticed that there was an error with the Infobox on your profile page that states how long you have been part of this wiki, and I decided to try to correct the error. Forgive me for doing this without asking you first, but I thought that no harm could be caused by it. The Infobox now displays the correct time elapsed since you have joined this wiki, but unfortunately I cannot guarantee that it will function correctly in days or months to come, as I used a rather odd answer to the "day=" query: "-19". I discovered that this answer causes the Infobox to display the information correctly, as any answer higher than "2" results in an error that reads: "Expression error: Unrecognised punctuation character "I hope that I have been of assistance. [[User:TAlim 1994|TAlim 1994] Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Redirect page deletion Hello, I require your assistance: I created a redirect page to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, but I incorrectly titled the page as "Redirect:Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories", when it was supposed to be "Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories". I have already created a new page with the correct title, but due to the fact that I am not a member of the Wikia Staff, I cannot delete the old, incorrectly titled page. Could you please remove it on my behalf? Thank you. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I am glad to know that my mistake has been rectified. However, with regards to the Infobox that I fixed for you, it actually fails to recognize a "day=" value above a positive 2, not 20. In any case, I hope that the infobox will remain correct with its current "day=" setting: a negative 19 (-19). TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:08, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Problem with Template:ImageLicense Hello, there seems to be an issue with the Image Policy Reminder, as when I attempted to use it earlier, this is what happened: In case you missed the problem, my full signature fails to appear for some reason. Might you be able to assist me with this? TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:25, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you please send me a copy of the template with the parameters that you use so that I have an idea of what I should do myself? Please clearly label it as an example so that other users know that I have not actually been issued with an Image Policy reminder. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Willard dispute and Image Policy template Hello, I assume that you have changed your stance on my promotion to Patroller due to the recent dispute regarding the Willard? If so, I have something to say that makes me feel quite stupid: there actually is a vehicle with the same name as its manufacturer (the Kraken) that I was not formerly aware of (compliments to Camilo Flores for pointing this out), rendering my trivia note entirely incorrect and invalid. If you would look on the talk page of the Willard, I left a note stating that I was not 100% certain of the note that I was adding, and to edit my note if there are any other vehicles which share the trait, but unfortunately no-one, until now, pointed out clearly that there is another vehicle with this trait, resulting in the protracted dispute that you are aware of, for which I now apologise. I would appreciate it if you would revert your stance on my promotion back to "yes", but of course I will leave that decision to you. On a different note, I am still waiting for you to send an example of how I should sign my Image Policy reminders to circumvent the template error, so could you please send it to me if you do not mind (remember to label it as an example)? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:39, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the template. Also, when I said that I wanted you to give me a "yes", what I meant was that I wished you to change your vote to "yes (probation)", as it was before, not an outright "yes". Sorry if I was not clear. I understand and am more than willing to be put on probation as a Patroller, as I am, as you have said, relatively inexperienced as an editor. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I have reviewed your method for signing your Image License reminders, and I actually believe that I have a better method that I recently discovered. What I did was to insert "TAlim 1994 (~~~~~)" into the first variable parameter, and "TAlim 1994" into the second variable parameter. The end result code looks like this: I am considering adding the entire code string to a template, but I am uncertain whether templates can be added to template pages, with the end result still being correct when the template is applied to other pages: is this possible? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:15, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I am aware of the reasons why Image Policy reminders are issued (that was why I asked you to label your example as an example: so that other users will not think that I have actually been issued with one), but I thank you for the heads-up anyway. I may ask "WildBrick142" about the coding; thank you for suggesting him. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) sup homie. sum modder took my hammer an crowbar on gAT online. help a brotha out